JD's Nightmare Day
by Vivian Tanner
Summary: Friday the 13th . . . just another day of the year right? That’s what JD thought . . . that is till his friends got a hold of him. Did they take the jokes to far? Was everything that happened really them or is JD right about the day? Wrote for challenge


**Title: **JD's Nightmare Day

**Author:** Vivian Tanner

**Rating: **T

**Main Characters: **All Seven, Mainly JD

**Summary: **_Friday the 13__th__ . . . just another day of the year right? That's what JD thought . . . that is till his friends got a hold of him. Did they take the jokes to far? Did the maybe hurt his feelings? Was everything that happened really their jokes, or is there some truth to the fear surrounding this date? _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own these boys or their friends and family, wish I did, but much to my dismay I do not. Just thought I'd take them out for a ride or two or three. I promise to return them to their rightful owners unharmed.

**A/N: **Originally wrote in response to February monthly challenge for _Free Spirits_ yahoo group. Subject- Friday the 13th.

JD's Nightmare Day

"Hey JD, I was wondering-." Before the gunslinger could finish his sentence he found himself coming face to face with the enraged Eastern sheriff.

"No Chris, whatever you are going to ask me, the answer is NO! No more errands, no more helpful favors, no more nothing! All I'm gonna do now is go back to the boarding house, lock my door and stay in my room till this damn day is over!" With that, and before the older peacekeeper could say anything JD Dunne turned on his heel and stormed away.

"What in the-?" Just as Chris started to head after the young man to see just what was going on he heard laughter coming from the saloon. Laughter that usually followed the results of a prank pulled by some of his trouble makers, not the funny joke _hehehehe _laughter. "Well that doesn't sound suspicious." Deciding that he would get quicker answers from the hyenas in the saloon, Larabee turned to continue his path up the boardwalk.

Entering the darken establishment he was meet with a sight the convinced him he had discovered the reason behind JD's less then happy mood. There at their usual table sat the other five members of the peacekeeping group. The source of the laughter was Buck, Vin and Ezra. If those three were in on this together Chris should probably be happy JD didn't pull his gun.

"What's so funny boys?"

"Oh Pard . . . you just missed the best series of jokes . . . that the three of us ever came up with." Buck was still laughing so hard he was starting to have trouble breathing. He hadn't even looked up from the floor to look at Chris when he answered he was so worried about falling out of his chair with laughter.

The other men at the table had looked up however, and upon seeing the look on the black dressed man the rest of the laughter had come to an immediate stop. If looks could cause any kind of physical pain, Buck would not need to worry about falling from laughter he would be on the floor withering in pain. After a few seconds of pure quiet Buck seemed to sense that something was going on and looked up.

"Oh come on Chris, now it was only a few harmless jokes don't go shooting anyone over them." Buck was quickly trying to get out of his chair so he would be able to run if Chris did in fact start shooting over this little prank of their's.

"If your jokes were just some harmless fun why did JD just take my head off for trying to ask him if he could deliver a message to Nettie next time he road out to see Casey? I don't know what you three did but JD just blew through Main Street like the devil was after him. Anyone care to enlighten me on these _harmless_ pranks?" The unspoken leader of the Seven settled himself down in his usual sit and got ready for what he thought would be a long story. A story he was interested in hearing, if he could ever get anyone to tell it.

"Really Chris they was just harmless jokes the kid will be back to himself in no time."

"He's right Cowboy, they were just our usual style of pranks," Vin could tell Chris was about to blow so he started to talking just to keep the gunslinger from getting a chance to speak. "All we did was rig a few little accidents. You remember how JD was going on all week about today being bad luck and if we were smart we would stay indoors?" Tanner waited to see if he got a response before he continued. Chris never said anything but Vin saw recognition in his eyes about the topic so he quickly continued before he lost his nerve. "Well me, Buck and Ez thought that if he was going to think stuff was going to happen today how could we let him down?"

Telling that his college was placing himself in more danger of feeling Chris' anger with the answer Vin was providing Ezra quickly took over.

"What Mr. Tanner is trying to say is that we felt strongly about Mr. Dunne's fear of the date. The young man was raised to fear the date of Friday the 13th. To allow the date to pass without incident would destroy the beliefs of our friend, what other truths would he soon lose faith in? His whole view on life would be altered. How could we sit by and let such a tragedy befall our friend?" With his speech done it was obvious that the Southern cardsharp figured that answered any question the leader could have since he pulled out his ever present deck of cards to play solitary or try starting a game of chance with his fellow peacekeepers.

"Well that's real nice of you boys. I see what you mean, it would have been wrong to let this day go by and let his theories about the day be proved wrong." Out of the corner of his eye Chris could see that Jackson was staring at him with a look of pure shock, Josiah on the other hand was just sitting there drinking his beer like he knew what was coming next. "You boys wouldn't mind telling me just what some of these pranks were would you . . . ya know just in case someone asks me about it later?"

"Ah Chris you should of seen them they were truly some of our best work." Buck was back to himself, laughing as he remembered the series of events that had gone on today. Now that his death at the hands of his long time friend was no longer looming in the near future he was quickly getting back into the mood that he was in after JD had stormed out of the saloon. "Ezra here rig his chair this morning before we got to the saloon for breakfast. When the kid leaned back like he always does in the morning the dang thing flew right out from under him." Buck started laughing so much at the memory that it became impossible for him to talk, at this point Vin decided to speak up again.

"Then Buck asked him to ride out to the Johnson farm and ask check on them since they ain't been in town for a few days. He got Toby ready to head out, when he rain in to the saloon to grab some grub to take with him Buck adjusted his saddle. JD made it about two store down before he slide right off his horse. Half the down was watching." This set Buck off on another fit of laughter, but now the Tracker was unable to control himself and joined in. With a giggle of his own Ezra now realized that he was the only one in the group who could continue sharing their story with Chris.

"The best one of the day would be the floor board at the jail house." Ezra mentioned it, and waited for the designer of this great trick to make himself known. The gambler had to admit that he was wondering who had planned this one, it had turned out perfect. "We were all in the office playing cards when Nathan walked in to relieve JD for the afternoon shift. Nathan, Vin, Buck and I all walked across the board right in front of the door with no problem, as soon has Mr. Dunne placed his foot on it the back end came up and caught him on the shoulder. Really Vin I must know how did you get it to only hit him?"

"What do ya mean Ez, I thought that was you or Buck's work?"

"Ha hell I ain't that good Vin I thought it was Ezra or you who set that one up."

Silence fell over the table as the pranksters began to realize just what this meant. Slowly as one they started to rise form the table.

"If it was not either of you gentlemen or myself who could have rigged that board to break like that? You do not think?"

"Was the kid right about today?"

"Ya know what it's getting late and I have ta be out to Ms. Nettie's early tomorrow. . . I'll catch you boys later."

"I believe I will also turn in, I have some correspondence that I need to finish. Gentlemen."

"Yeah . . . I um . . . I should get . . . Bye!"

Chris, Nathan and Josiah watched as the other three members of their little group ran from the salon to the ir different places of residence. When the pranksters were out of sight they broke into laughter.

"Do you think we should tell them Josiah set up that board?"

"Nah, Ezra was right what kind of friends would we be if we allowed the day to go by without incident, their whole view on life would be altered."

"Josiah's right, it was our duty Nathan, as concerned friends." The serious look that fell on Chris's face at that comment sent the three into another round of laughter before Chris got up to order them another round from Inez.

**THE END**


End file.
